love forever and always
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: High School, Arnold and Helga's journey to each other with the help of Gerald and Phoebe. Will there be bumps along the way? Will they be happy? Will they actually get together? Read and find out Arnold/Helga and Gerald/Phoebe
1. Chapter 1

Love : Forever and Always

Chapter one

A/N: This was my first ship back in the day. I'm so excited to do a story for them.

I have loved him since I was three. Him not so much, he thought of me as his bully and sometimes friend. We were now entering our second year of High School. And I feel like everything was about to change.

I had a makeover inside and out over the summer. I no longer had a unibrow. And wore makeup. "Baby sister are you sure about this? You know you could just be yourself." Olga said walking down the hall to Helga's room. We got an apartment not that far from our parents. I no longer live with them. I chose to live with Olga mostly because I couldn't take the abuse from Miriam and Bob. But I also wanted to repair my broken relationship with my sister.

"I tried that. I want to try something new." I said as there was a knock on the door. "Sis, can you get that while I finish getting ready." I said as I was putting my pink lip gloss on to finish up the outfit. In the distance I heard Olga open the door and great who was there. I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans a pink ruffled t shirt with white wedge heels. I grabbed my purse, phone and book bag and went to see who was at the door. It was probably Phoebe and Gerald. They finally started dating over the summer. I was so happy for them. As I closed my bedroom door I got a text. It was from Pheebs.

 _Don't freak out._

I wonder what she's talking about. Then I see what she means and It stops me dead in my tracks. But then I take a deep breath and walk towards where Olga and the others are. _There stood the reason from my transformation._

"There you are Helga." Pheebs said not even batting an eye at what I was wearing. After the summer she was use to it by now. The boys turned around and they looked shocked. "H-H-Helga?"Arnold stuttered with his mouth wide open. "Do I look bad Arnold?" I asked as the others were now shocked as well. I had never called Arnold by his name. He was always Football head. "Helga are you feeling alright?" Gerald asked shocking the others out of their stupor. "No, you look nice." Arnold said giving me a small smile as Gerald elbowed him in the ribs. "Nice, dude she's hot. If I hadn't been dating Phoebe I would ask her out now." Gerald said making me blush. "Gerald, don't tease the poor girl. But we should get going before we get in trouble for missing homeroom." Arnold said as Gerald got out his car keys. "Don't need to tell me twice. Goodbye, Olga." Gerald waved as Phoebe followed. Arnold waited for me at the door. "See you later sis." I said as I waved to her. "Have a good first day baby sister." Olga said waving to us as we headed down to join the others in the car. "Ready Helga?" Arnold asked as I closed the door to the apartment. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said as we followed our friends to the car. Hopefully they waited for us. But you never knew with Gerald.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ARNOLD&HELGA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got to school in record time. "Helga that is why you never challenge Gerald. Even if it means to get us to school quicker." Arnold said while helping me keep my balance. "His driving does take a little getting used to." Phoebe said as the world stopped spinning. _I think whoever gave Gerald a license must have been on drugs, or drunk!_ The world around me finally stopped spinning and there stood Arnold smiling down at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

We were too busy looking into each other's eyes that we didn't pay attention to the world around us. So naturally we didn't see _Princess_ approach us with her cronies. "Well,well,well what do we have here?" Rhonda asked looking at Nadine as both myself and Arnold rolled our eyes we knew this was all an act. "I believe it's Arnold and Helga." Nadine said looking at Rhonda like she was off her rocker. Even Rhonda's closest friend knew something was up.

She waved her other cronies off. Knowing that they would scatter or head into the school. "Rhonda why do you do that?" Arnold asked though we all knew the answer. "Do what Arnold?" Rhonda asked wide eyed knowing that she had been caught. "We know it's an act _Princess_ so cut the crap what's going on?" I asked already afraid of the answer. "Okay, I'm always looking out for our friends. And yes they all know. I'm always doing damage control. Arnold, Helga someone thinks that you're dating and they're out for blood." Rhonda said in a low voice. "Who?" Gerald asked looking between the two of us as if he expected us to deny it. "Lila." Rhonda said with venom in her voice. _I can't say I blame her. Lila tried to take princess's long time boyfriend away from her. Sid and Rhonda had been together since the year we went to save Arnold's parents. Lila had tried to sleep with Sid the summer before Freshman year. None of us had really trusted her ever since._ "Thanks, Rhonda. Tell the others we need a meeting. Gerald's field after school. No Lila anywhere near." Arnold said grabbing my hand as Rhonda and the others nodded in agreement. _No one knew not even Olga, but Arnold and I have secretly been dating since we were 10 years old. We were now 17. The only two people that knew where Gerald and Phoebe. The others were always trying to get us together. We thought it was kind of silly._ "So the rumor is true?" Rhonda asked softly as Arnold put a finger up to his lips for her to be quiet. "We'll explain everything later. But please stay quiet about all this. We don't want Lila to try to do to us what she tried to do to you and Sid." Arnold whispered as Rhonda nodded. _She knew what could happen if Lila found out._ "Don't worry guys. I'll keep your secret. And for what it's worth I'm happy you're together. I hope you both are as happy as Sid and I are if not more." Rhonda said as she waved as she and Nadine headed into the school. "It's going to be a long day." Arnold said squeezing my hand before he let it go and we headed into the school and I nodded in agreement knowing that he was right. _But I think that was a great understatement. But I refuse to lose Arnold to anyone let alone prissy Lila._ Almost as if he could sense what I was thinking Arnold grabbed my hand and squeezed it as if to comfort me. Which it did, and It was him saying not to worry he's not going anywhere and nothing is going to change that.


End file.
